Medielove
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Basado en el juego Sonic & The Black Knight. Un reino mas alla de Avalon, quiere apoderarse de un presioso y valioso tesoro encerrado en las profundidades de un lago encantado, necesitaran la ayuda de la Dama del Lago para alcanzarlo, pero deberan secuestrarla para obtener su ayuda, pero el amor hara de todo para impedirlo. Fanfic Yuri - Blaze X Amy (BLAMY) / LEMON en el Capitulo 5
1. Introduccion

Hey ¿Qué tal gente? XD otro nuevo Fanfic entrante y con este completo la semana para subir capítulos LOL! Esta vez, vengo con algo diferente así que aquí van mis advertencias de siempre:

Fanfic con ideas Yuri

Habrá drama y muy poco suspenso.

Este Fanfic contiene violencia ficticia pero divertida.

No es nada seguro pero tal vez contendrá Lemon Yuri.

Contenido cómico o de humor.

Inspirado en el juego Sonic &The Black Knight (WII)

Este Fanfic no se hizo con fines de lucro.

Ideas originales por la autora (S-Shadow-S**/**Sharia) ¡NO PLAGIEN!

Los personajes usados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a SONIC TEAM JAPAN y a SEGA CORP.

**INTRODUCCION**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Nimue's POV**

Avalon, un hermoso y tranquilo lugar, un extraño individuo había llegado desde otra dimensión ya hacia un tiempo, aquel individuo llamado Sonic The Hedgehog había sido nombrado por la espada legendaria Excalibur como El Rey Arturo: Caballero del Viento.

Aquel valiente caballero salvo a Avalon de un horrible destino, un destino que Merlina había creado para este reino y sus habitantes.

Como todo un principio tiene un fin, Sonic tuvo que volver a su respectiva dimensión, dejando el castillo de Camelot y a su reino a cargo de los Fieles Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

Meses más tarde, el reino prosperaba tranquilamente, Lancelot, el caballero más fuerte de la mesa redonda siempre hacia recorridos por uno de los bosques del castillo, para despejar su mente, el siempre iba solo cada mañana, pero, un día, en uno de esos viajes se encontró con un extraño individuo muy parecido a Sonic, estaba herido y muy agotado y ahí fue cuando se supo la verdad

Aquel extraño ser resulto ser el Verdadero Rey Arturo, el cual había sido secuestrado y oculto del reino por Merlina para poder llevar a cabo su macabro plan.

El reino de Camelot y todo Avalon comenzó a ser gobernado de nueva cuenta por Arturo y sus caballeros de la mesa redonda: Lancelot, Gawain, Lamorak y… y Percival…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

¿Qué tal? XD espero que les guste este Fanfic, recuerden, se subirá los días viernes y aquí unos datos:

Nimue = Amy

Percival = Blaze

Arturo = Sonic

Lamorak = Jet

Galahad = Silver

Lancelot = Shadow

Gawain = Knuckles

Para que no se pierdan en que personaje hace tal papel XDU usare también algunos términos del juego, no todos porque obvio no me los sé de memoria XD

Y recuerden esto es Yuri y si se dieron cuenta en los personajes las únicas mujeres son Nimue (Amy) y Percival (Blaze)

¡ASI ES! Es un Blaze X Amy (BLAMY)

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! nwn**


	2. ¿Me quieres?

**¿ME QUIERES?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Una mañana como cualquier otra, los caballeros de la mesa redonda entrenaban muy duro, como siempre.

Primero: Entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. En equipos.

Segundo: Con armas. En equipos.

Tercero: Todos contra todos.

Entre aquellos entrenamientos no solo participaban los caballeros si no también Arturo. Merlina y Nimue casi siempre estaban de espectadoras ante aquellos entrenamientos tan realistas.

.- A veces me pone nerviosa ver como entrenan.- Comento Merlina sentada en un escalón, con los codos en las piernas y la cabeza recargada en sus manos suspirando algo nerviosa.

.- Lo sé, yo me siento igual – Respondió en un suspiro, sentada al lado de Merlina con las piernas juntas y las manos sobre ellas, Nimue, La Dama del Lago.

Ambas vieron como los 6 guardaban sus respectivas armas y suspiraban ante el cansancio que aquel entrenamiento les había provocado, no sería tan cansado si no usaran esas pesadas y calurosas armaduras de metal que poseían, pero era necesario usarlas cuando entrenaban con armas, ya que cuerpo a cuerpo no podrían sufrir un daño mayor que con armas.

Los 6 caballeros se acercaron a Merlina y Nimue quienes se levantaron y entraron al castillo.

.- Puf quede agotado, ah estado haciendo mucho calor estas últimas semanas – Resoplo Gawain mientras se abanicaba con una de sus espadas gemelas Galatine.

.- Ya deberías estarte acostumbrando al clima – Contesto con algo de burla Lamorak mientras se quitaba el casco.

.- Aunque si debo admitir que estas semanas han sido algo pesadas para todos – Comento Arturo suspirando pesadamente mientras sostenía a Excalibur.

.- Si, tiene razón mi rey, pero hay que ser positivos, este clima no puede durar tanto tiempo.

.- Lady Nimue tiene razón Sir Arthur, debemos ser positivos ante la situación – Reafirmo confiadamente Excalibur.

.- Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es que llegue a mayores – Entrego a Excalibur a Nimue y subió las escaleras con aire de preocupación.

.- Se ve que está preocupado… - Comento Galahad mientras veía la partida de su rey junto con los demás.

.- Lo entiendo de él, está preocupado por lo que vaya a pasar en todo Avalon, si no cae una lluvia no habrá cosecha ni agua en los ríos.- Nimue también estaba preocupada por la situación.

.- Vamos no hay que perder la esperanza, pronto lloverá, lo sé.

.- ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso Excalibur? – Cuestiono Gawain a la espada tomándola de las manos de Nimue.

.- ¡Por favor! Soy Excalibur ¡Jamás me equivoco!

.- ¿Como lo hiciste al elegir al rey?

.- ¡Calla Gawain! – Ante tal pelea entre Gawain y Excalibur los presentes comenzaron a reír excepto uno, Nimue aun tenía su aire de preocupación, pero no quería echar a perder la diversión así que camino hacia afuera del castillo.

Percival al notar su ausencia la busco con la mirada y la encontró sentada en las escaleras, camino hacia ella dejando de lado el grupo de risas con el que estaba.

.- ¿Nimue?

.- ¿Si? Percival…

.- ¿Aun piensas en el problema del agua? – Se sentó junto a ella.

.- …

.- Nimue… ¿Pasa algo?

.- Es que… n-no no es nada, estoy bien.- Volteo a verla con una sonrisa pero aun tenía su aire de preocupación.

.- No finjas conmigo Nimue…, algo pasa, y quisiera saber que es – Ante esa respuesta Nimue dio un suspiro.

.- Es que… yo

.- ¡Hey chicas! ¿Por qué están tan solas? vengan vamos a comer – Llamo Gawain a Percival y Nimue quienes voltearon a verlo.

.- Enseguida vamos, adelántate – Contesto Percival.

.- De acuerdo, les diré a los chicos – Y así Gawain corrió alcanzando a los demás.

.- Hay que irnos Percival – Declaro Nimue aun un poco desanimada.

.- No te preocupes, nos pueden esperar, vamos dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

.- Si, yo estoy muy bien… pero… no lo sé…

.- Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, yo te ayudare en lo que sea posible, te lo prometo.

.- Gracias Percival – Le dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa la cual Percival no pudo ignorar, era la sonrisa más linda que había visto en su vida, y esa sonrisa la cautivo.- Ven, vamos con los demás – Nimue se levanto sacudiendo un poco su vestido.

.- S-si, enseguida te alcanzo – Ante esa respuesta Nimue siguió caminando con los demás.

Percival, al notar que ya no estaba Nimue cerca se dio un golpe en la cara (Facepalm XD)

.- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Le hubiera dicho algo – Volvió a darse varios golpecitos en la cabeza - ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo mucho que me gusta?... el estar con ella… solo me hace más torpe y me pongo nerviosa… pero… Nimue… no creo que quisiera estar con un caballero como yo… menos si soy yo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Conmovedor ¿No lo creen? Cosas que también pasan en la vida real yo lo se XD Pero que pasara después x0x! Les dejo con la intriga y lamento el capitulo tan corto XPU

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! nwn**


	3. Desapariciones

**DESAPARICIONES**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Después de la comida todos los chicos fueron a hacer su ronda de la tarde para vigilar el reino, Lancelot por el bosque, Gawain en el pueblo frente al castillo, Galahad el pueblo en la parte del lado derecho del castillo, Lamorak del lado izquierdo y Percival en la parte de atrás. Arturo se quedaba en el castillo, algo que el odiaba tanto. Nimue se quedo en el castillo, recorriendo los largos pasillos de este.

.-… - Decidió ir al balcón del lado sur del castillo.

Al llegar se recargo en el barandal, el aire era demasiado suave pero aun así movía su cabello ligeramente, miro el cielo, tan azul y en calma como siempre, las nubes se movían tan tranquilas.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Percival seguía en su ronda diaria, ella iba en su propio caballo para tener una mejor vista del pueblo, todo normal, nada fuera de su lugar.

.- Nimue… - Suspiro ese nombre, un nombre tan lindo como encantador al igual que la dueña de él.

No podía evitar no pensar en ella siempre, admite que ah soñado con ella, no con morbo, si no de buena manera, ella siempre gobernaba su mente.

Alzo un poco la mirada hacia el castillo y se quedo paralizada. En ese balcón estaba Nimue, recargada.

El aire movía un poco su cabello y ella solo veía hacia el cielo. Era una imagen que jamás podría volver a repetirse, la siguió viendo, se perdió en su imagen, se veía tan hermosa y tierna a la vez. Era como un sueño.

De la nada Nimue bajo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Percival la cual también se sorprendió, ambas se sonrojaron, Nimue solo sonrió y la miro coquetamente jugando con su cabello. Percival solo podía limitar a sonreírle y rezar porque su cara no estuviera de más roja.

.- ¿Percival?

.- ¿Uh? d-dime – Galahad logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo junto a ella, iba montado de un caballo como Percival.

.- Ya es hora de regresar… ¿Estás bien? – Dijo poniendo una mano en su frente.

.- S-so ¿Por qué la pregunta?

.- Estas roja… y algo caliente… ¿Tienes fiebre?

.- N-no estoy muy bien… ya es hora de irnos – Salió corriendo de ahí.

.-… - Alzo la mirada para poder ver lo que Percival minutos antes presenciaba, el balcón, pero no había nadie.- Algo raro sucede… - Salió de ahí siguiendo a Percival.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al llegar, Percival se encontró a todos entro del castillo, había dejado su caballo en su lugar, como los demás.

.- Hola chicos

.- ¿Qué hay Percival? – Saludo Lamorak.

.- Hola, chicos, una duda ¿Han visto a Nimue? – Los demás caballeros se miraron entre si.

.- Yo la vi en la terraza hace poco, seguro debe seguir ahí – Contesto Gawain señalando el lugar donde la vio.

.- Gracias Gawain

.- ¿Pasa algo Percival?

.- N-no es nada Galahad – Debía admitir que la mirada fría y seria de Galahad la ponía nerviosa, no había diferencia entre el carácter de Lancelot y de Galahad.- Me tengo que ir, los veo en un rato – Salió corriendo del lugar.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestiono Lancelot acercándose a Galahad.

.-… mujeres… - Galahad camino hacia las escaleras con tranquilidad.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al llegar a la terraza Percival pudo ver a Nimue sentada y observando el cielo que comenzaba a volverse rojizo.

.- ¿Nimue? – La nombrada dio un pequeño brinco.

.- Ah hola Percival, me diste un susto

.- Lo lamento – Se acerco a ella torpemente.

.- ¿Ocurre algo?

.- ¿Qué? N-no para nada – Movió sus brazos de un lado a otro negando infantilmente. Nimue comenzó a reír al ver la reacción de Percival quien se sonrojo y puso su mano en la nuca.

.- Ven, siéntate – Le hizo un ademan con la mano golpeando el suelo un poco indicándole que se sentara junto a ella.

Percival se sentó a su lado muy cerca de Nimue quien miraba el cielo.

.- ¿Has visto un atardecer así de hermoso?

.- N-no… nunca lo había visto.

.- Es increíble como se va transformando… es hermoso…

.- Lo sé… - Respondió pero no miraba precisamente el cielo si no a ella.

Nimue volteo a verla con una sonrisa. Percival se puso roja y aparto un poco la mirada avergonzada y esperando Nimue no lo notara.

.- N-Nimue… ¿Podría preguntarte algo?...

.- Claro ¿Qué es? – Inclino un poco la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

.- Es… bueno, ya sabes… lo que quiero decir es que… bueno... tu… amm… no… es que yo a… - Dejo de balbucear en cuanto vio que Nimue se acercaba a ella.

.- Eres muy graciosa Percival.

.- …

.- Combinas con el cielo.- Lo noto, noto que estaba sonrojada, volvió a apartar la mirada rápidamente.

.- Lo siento…

.- Tranquila, está bien… ¿Por qué lo haces?

.- Hacer ¿Qué cosa?

.- Eso… sonrojarte y fingir que no paso nada

.- Bueno… yo…

.- ¿Es… algo malo?

.- No, no, nada de eso, para nada… es solo que…

.- Vamos Percival… puedes decirme

.- Nimue… yo…

.- ¡Percival! – De nuevo Galahad, Percival dio un suspiro pesado y volteo para verlo.

.- ¿Qué ocurre Galahad? – Respondió seria y un poco arte por sus interrupciones, Nimue lo miro confundida. Parecía que Galahad había corrido mucho, su respiración era agitada.

.- Arturo… ¡Arturo no está!

.- ¿¡QUE!?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Diablos maldito Galahad XD cúlpenlo a él y no a mi LOL! no se preocupen volveré en una semana =D y enserio lamento la falta de imaginación uwuU

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! nwn**


	4. Declaraciones y misterios

**DECLARACIONES Y MISTERIOS**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- ¿Lo buscaron por todas partes Galahad? – Cuestiono Blaze algo molesta.

.- Claro que sí pero no lo hayamos, vamos a hacer una búsqueda por el pueblo pero queremos que alguien este aquí si regresa.

.- Me quedare yo entonces, pero será mejor que se apresuren.- Ante esto Galahad asintió y salió corriendo en busca de sus compañeros.

Percival soltó un suspiro pesado de irritación y vio a Nimue quien claramente se veía preocupada y algo asustada. Al ver a Nimue en ese estado Percival se acerco a ella.

.- No te preocupes, lo encontraran, ya verás – Le dedico una sonrisa y Nimue le respondió en un abrazo.

.- Gracias Percival… pero… no me preocupa mucho eso…

.- ¿Qué te preocupa Nimue? – Cuestiono Percival confundida.

.- Veraz… tengo que explicarte algo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Todos los caballeros1 recorrían los pueblos en busca de Arturo.

.- Gawain ve hacia la izquierda, Lamorak, a la derecha, Galahad ve al bosque y rodea yo buscare al norte – Mando Lancelot a sus compañeros quienes obedecieron a sus órdenes.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¿Que ocurre Nimue?

.- Lo que está pasando en el reino no es nada normal…

.- ¿A que te refieres?

.- Es que… hay… Percival, lo que te voy a decir es importante y es algo serio, no puedes decirle a nadie – La tomo de las manos mirándola preocupadamente. Percival se sonrojo ante ese contacto físico y visual.

.- C-Claro Nimue, no le diré a nadie.

.- ¿Lo prometes? – Percival alzo una mano.

.- Juramento real, no le diré a nadie.- Nimue sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

.- Mira… el motivo de que no llueva… es porque algo muy malo va a pasar…

.- ¿Algo malo?

.- Así es… es algo que podría destruir al reino entero… y a sus habitantes con el…

.- ¿Qué?

.- Esto ocurre cada 1000 años, es un fenómeno natural de la Tierra, muy inusual también.

.- Y… ¿Qué se puede hacer? – Nimue ante esa pregunta miro hacia ambos lados como si vigilara que no hubiera nadie y tomo la mano de Percival.

.- Ven conmigo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lancelot recorría el pueblo buscando a Arturo hasta que diviso a una persona que jugaba con varios niños en una fuente y se acerco hasta el lugar.

.- Mire señor encontré una moneda en la fuente.- Sonriente un niño le mostraba su descubrimiento a la persona que jugaba con ellos.

.- Yo también – Respondió una niña por igual.

.- Wuau, que suerte tienen ambos, ¿Qué harán con ellas?

.- Las vamos a guardar – Respondieron los niños al unisonó.

.- Esa es una buena idea niños – Ante esto ambos niños corrieron hasta donde estaban sus madres.

.- A usted le gusta desaparecer, ¿verdad?

.- No me culpes Lancelot – Respondí aquel ser que jugaba con los niños.

.- Arturo sabe que no debe escaparse así, corre grave peligro.

.- Lo sé… pero esto me relaja mucho… el ver a la gente que defiendo feliz y sin preocupaciones, es algo satisfactorio… - Tomo asiento sobre la fuente.

.- ¿Sabe algo? Estamos mejor desde que usted volvió al trono… todo es más tranquilo ahora.

.- No quiero ni imaginarme como era el reinado de la ilusión de Merlina

.- Era terrible…

.- No lo dudo – Soltó una pequeña carcajada

.- Deberíamos regresar señor.

.- Tranquilo no hay prisa, hay que quedarnos un rato mas

.- Como ordene

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Nimue llevo a Percival por todo el castillo hasta hallar la habitación de Percival entrando ambas y cerrando la puerta con llave.

.- ¿Q-Que ocurre Nimue? – Pregunto Percival, confundida y sonrojada a la vez.

.- Necesito tu ayuda Percival…

.- ¿M-Mi ayuda?

.- Si, sobre el desastre que pronto ocurrirá

.- C-Claro ¿Qué podemos hacer?

.- Hay una esfera de cristal justo debajo de un lago llamado Pure Crystalline. Esa esfera tiene un poder inimaginable capaz de defender a un pueblo entero con su poder y concede los deseos más profundos de la persona quien lo toque.

.-…Wuau…

.- Podemos ir a buscarla para proteger al reino

.- ¿Pero como lo haría?

.- Si colocamos esa esfera justo en la punta más alta del castillo puede hacer una barrera por todo Avalon, si no llueve por días y la gente necesita que llueva, ese cristal hará que caiga lluvia solo en Avalon

.- ¿Cómo su estuviéramos dentro de una burbuja?

.- Exacto

.- Pero ¿Dónde está ese cristal?

.- Pure Crystalline no es un lago cualquiera, es un lago que está en un lugar especifico por 5 días, luego desaparece y después de 3 semanas reaparece en un lugar distinto.

.- ¿Qué? y ¿Cómo sabremos donde esta?

.- Porque yo sé donde reaparecerá después…

.- ¿Nimue?

.- Soy la única que sabe donde aparecerá… por eso necesito tu ayuda, no puedo ir sola

.-… De acuerdo Nimue… te voy a ayudar a buscarlo

.-… ¿En verdad?

.- Claro que si Nimue, además, no dejaría que fueras sola, es muy peligroso.

.-… Percival…

.- ¿Mmm? – Vio que Nimue se acercaba cada vez más a ella.- ¿N-Nimue?...

.- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi y te sonrojas cada vez que te veo? – Percival se sonrojo aun más y comenzó a titubear.

.- P-Pues v-veras e-es que yo, amm, yo, no, bueno tu emm...

.- …

.- Bueno es la… la ley de un caballero…

.- ¿A si? ¿Y como va esa ley? exactamente… - Sonrió coquetamente al ver que Percival se ponía más nerviosa por la pregunta.

.- Bueno es… es que…bueno yo ya la eh olvidado, pero si fuera Lancelot haría lo mismo

.- Lo dudo, Lancelot no sigue su corazón y menos órdenes que no sean del Rey o del libro del caballero

.- Bueno es que él es terco pero Galahad podría…

.- Galahad es igual de terco que Lancelot, tal vez peor

.-… - Percival ya no sabía que responder. Nimue se había acercado más a ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared.- B-Bueno eso ya es algo de familia ¿No?

.- Percival… ¿Por qué no me das una razón coherente?

.- ¿Eh?...

.- ¿Me estas evitando? – Su expresión cambio a una de tristeza.

.- No, no es eso Nimue, jamás te evitaría, no – Movió los brazos de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

.-…- Percival suspiro.

.- Mira Nimue… te e querido decir algo… desde hace tiempo… - Puso su mano en la nuca aun con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.-… te escucho

.- Es algo importante…

.- Claro

.- Nimue… tu… bueno, eres muy importante para mí y… bueno es que… tu… tu me… gustas Nimue…

.- ¿Qué?

.- Me… me gustas Nimue… desde hace mucho…

.- Percival…- Tomo las mejillas de Percival delicadamente para que la viera a los ojos.

Amarillo y verde, ambos colores se mezclaron en el aire mientras Percival y Nimue mantenían un contacto visual, ambas con un rubor rojo sobre sus mejillas.

.- ¿Es enserio Percival?

.- Jamás te mentiría… - Nimue sonrió y se acerco mas a ella.

.- Tú también me gustas Percival – Susurro Nimue antes de juntar sus labios con los de Percival.

Percival se sorprendió al tacto tan suave de Nimue, pero después de unos segundos se dejo llevar, abrazando a Nimue suavemente…

Ninguna de las dos se percato de un cuervo que las veía en la ventana de la habitación. El cuervo salió volando después de un rato

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al norte de Avalon a varios kilómetros de distancia, un reino llamado Clourence también sucumbía ante el calor intenso del día. Sus habitantes peleaban por agua e incluso llegaban a matarse entre si mientras que su rey estaba en unos asuntos más importantes. El cuervo que espiaba a Percival y Nimue llego al reino esquivando varios hogares hasta llegar al castillo del rey subiendo el gran muro del castillo y bajando por el patio donde se encontraba el consejero del rey. Aquel cuervo aterrizo en el brazo del consejero quien después de sonreír sínicamente entro al castillo para ir a la habitación de rey.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya averiguaste su ubicación? – Pregunto el rey mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos en su espalda al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

.- Aun no mi lord… pero descubrí quien puede llevarnos hasta el…

.- ¿Y? ¿Quién es Mephiles? – Pregunto el rey a su consejero.

.- La dama del lago… Nimue… de Avalon señor Scourge…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

OMG! Lamento la demora enserio no eh podido continuar los fics. Lo lamento, pero espero que les haya gustado nwnU

Proximo capitulo: Lemon Yuri!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! nwn**


	5. Bella noche de estrellas

**BELLA NOCHE DE ESTRELLAS**

**Antes de empezar les quiero comentar que este capítulo ES UN LEMON YURI**

**Tal vez no bien hecho, pero es un intento de Lemon.**

**No critiquen gustos.**

**De una vez lamento si esperaron mucho para esto, tal vez este Fanfic empezó como un asco y espero mejorarlo a lo largo de la historia. **

**Les pido paciencia ya que mi cargador se fregó y valió un carajo (RIP al cargador de mi lap) **

**En fin mi horario me impide continuar muy seguido y los proyectos son cada vez más pesados y tediosos además de estresantes.**

**¡RECUERDEN! Aunque me atrase en subir los capítulos los subiré en el día correspondiente, (En este caso los Viernes)**

**Sin nada más que decir quién esté aquí es bienvenido y espero les guste nwn. (Nadie leyó esto mejor se fueron a leer el Lemon bola de lujuriosos XD nah mentira disfrútenlo nwnU) **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. LEMON**

Percival y Nimue seguían besándose y abrazándose la una a la otra.

Nimue acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas de Percival quien abrazaba a Nimue por sus caderas sintiendo la suave tela de su vestido.

El beso comenzó a intensificarse y a volverse cada vez más apasionado. Percival se sobresalto al sentir como la pequeña lengua de Nimue pedía entrar a la boca de Percival con lamidas y así logro su objetivo y lo primero que hizo fue buscar la lengua de su caballero para entrelazarla con la suya enredándose la una a la otra mientras jugaban y luchaban en un intento vago y con ritmo de adueñarse de cada espacio le da boca entre ambas.

Percival arrincono a su dama entre su cuerpo y la pared colocando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Nimue quien, abrazando a Percival por el cuello, acariciaba torpemente su cabeza y nuca.

Ambas, cansadas, se separaron por la falta de aire, respirando agitadamente con un rubor sobre las mejillas de ambas. Se miraron a los ojos, Percival se perdió en esos ojos llenos de vida y gracia, la delicadeza del mundo representada en esos ojos claros de tonos verdosos que ahora tenía frente a ella para admirarlos. Nimue simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de Percival, esos ojos miel claro, se veía la fortaleza y la valentía en ellos, dignas de un caballero, pero con algo de timidez e inocencia en ellos pero jamás debilidad, se sentía protegida cuando estaba con ella y se perdía del mundo cada vez que la miraba a los ojos como lo hace en estos momentos.

Nimue comenzó a reír al ver que Percival había quedado con el cabello revuelto por tantas caricias que le había dado.

.- Te vez muy graciosa – Dijo entre risas. Percival, ante esto sonrió vengativamente.

.- ¿A si? – Comenzó a revolver el cabello de Nimue de diferentes maneras al punto que la diadema que traía Nimue como accesorio cayó al suelo.- Jaja ahora ¿Quien es la que se ve graciosa? – Rio Percival al ver como había quedado Nimue.

.- ¿A si? con que esas tenemos – Respondió después de ver su accesorio tirado.

Nimue se lanzo sobre Percival para quitarle varias partes de su armadura.

.- ¿Qué te pareció eso Sir Percival? – Dijo Nimue victoriosa, pero su expresión cambio a una de confusión al ver como Percival tomaba uno de los listones que armaba su coqueto moño del cuello y, tirándolo de un jalón, Percival le deceso el moño.

Nimue puso cara de frustración y enojo al ver la sonrisa sínica que tenia Percival al haberle quitado su moño. Y así siguió su juego. Nimue quitaba partes de la armadura de Percival y Percival quitaba partes del vestido de Nimue.

Después de unos minutos se detuvieron, Nimue ya tenía el vestido desatado y algo bajado quedando con el hombro y parte de su brazo descubierto y Percival ya no tenía las hombreras, los guantes, la armadura que cubría los brazos y parte del abdomen.

Percival se acerco a Nimue comenzando otro apasionado beso, Nimue abrazo por el cuello a Percival quien comenzaba a aprovecharse de la situación y comenzó a bajarle el vestido a Nimue por completo, lentamente sintiendo la suavidad de su piel rosando sus palmas.

Nimue no espero por más indirectas y le quito lo que restaba de la armadura de Percival botándola en el suelo.

Percival acerco a Nimue hacia ella sin dejar de besarla, sentía la calidez de su piel rozándola, era lindo al igual que excitante. Ambas solo estaban en ropa interior.

Nimue abrazaba a Percival de una manera cariñosa, tierna y a la vez torpe, debía admitir que su nerviosismo se apodero de ella en el instante en que le quito el vestido pero era lo que ella mas deseaba: Compartir ese momento con la persona a la que ah amado en secreto.

Dio un pequeño saltito al sentir como las manos de su caballero le acariciaban la espalda con toques suaves, subiendo y bajando, de la nuca a la cintura. Sentía la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo al ritmo de las caricias de Percival. Al querer jugar, de igual forma, con Percival, le acaricio las mejillas bajando en toques pausados y ligeros hasta los hombros y parte de los brazos. Percival, ya abrumada por esas caricias se dejo llevar por sus instintos acorralando a Nimue de nueva cuenta para besarle y lamerle en cuello de una manera algo tímida escuchando como los suspiros de Nimue se elevaban y se convertían en gemidos suaves como un susurro pero más que claros para Percival.

Deslizo con la lengua el tirante del brasier de Nimue haciendo que cayera un poco, dejándole más espacio para mimarla un rato.

.- ¡P-Percival! – Exclamo Nimue al ser mordida por Percival en el hombro quien solo rio con lujuria para volverla a morder y a lamer traviesamente.

Aun abrazándola por la espalda logro quitarle esa prenda tan estorbosa para seguirla besando bajando cada vez mas y mas…

.- Pe… ah… Perci…val… - Respondía Nimue en gemidos ante las caricias, besos y lamidas por parte de Percival en su zona más sensible: El busto.

Nimue acariciaba la cabeza de Percival torpemente perdida en el placer que le estaba brindando en el momento. Desasiéndose de la última prenda que portaba Nimue en el momento tirándola de un jalón admiro el cuerpo desnudo y acalorado de aquella persona que robaba cada suspiro que lanzaba al aire.

.- Eres hermosa Nimue… - Lamio su cuello para luego apegarla a ella para sentir el calor de su piel de nueva cuenta.

.- ¿Percival? – Sintió como su caballero deslizaba su mano sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna para acariciarla cuidadosamente.

.- ¿Continuo? – Pregunta un tanto estúpida para el punto en el que estaban ya, pero Nimue podría cambiar de opinión… ¿O no?

.- S-Si Percival… continúa…

.- ¿Segura Nimue?...- La nombrada solo sonrió.

.- Claro mi amor… - Percival sonrió ante tan lindas palabras y beso a Nimue suavemente.

Percival acaricio suavemente la entrada de Nimue recibiendo como respuesta un gemido de ella.

Siguió acariciando y tocando esa parte de su piel. Sintió como Nimue se aferraba mas a Percival clavándole por momentos las uñas en su espalda al comenzar a penetrarle con solo el dedo medio. Pronto comenzó a meter de uno en uno el dedo anular, luego el índice, sacando gemidos de dolor y placer de Nimue.

.- ¿Duele?

.- Un… poco…

.- Pronto pasara, no te preocupes, iré lento – Beso tiernamente a Nimue para que se relajara lo cual consiguió.

Pasaron unos segundos sin moverse hasta que Nimue dio señales de estar ya lista para lo que seguía. Percival comenzó con un pequeño vaivén el cual se hizo más intenso y lujurioso. Nimue mordía el hombro de Percival y alzaba la pierna izquierda para que Percival tuviera mayor espacio. Ambas gemían y suspiraban entre el calor de la habitación y de sus cuerpos ya empapados de sudor. Siguieron así por varios minutos, besándose, mordiéndose y con un vaivén profundo e intenso que llevo a ambas al orgasmo.

Nimue se recargo de Percival, ya cansada por la posición en la que habían estado por minutos u horas, sabe dios cuanto duraron ya que el tiempo se detuvo para ambas.

Percival cargo a Nimue y la acostó en la cama cubriéndola con las cobijas para luego meterse entre las mismas con Nimue y abrazarla acurrucándola en su pecho.

.- ¿Estás bien Nimue?

.- S-Si… estoy cansada…

.- Entonces descansa mi hermosa dama.- Nimue se acomodo aun en el pecho de Percival quedándose completamente dormida después de unos segundos.

Percival sonrió al ver a Nimue dormida, le acomodo el cabello detrás de su oreja y beso su frente suavemente. Después de admirarla por unos minutos se rindió ante el sudor cuanto duraron ya que el tiempo se detuvo para ambas.

Percival cargo a Nimue y la acostó en la cama cubriéndola con las cobijas para luego meterse entre las mismas con Nimue y abrazarla acurrucándola en su pecho.

.- ¿Estás bien Nimue?

.- S-Si… estoy cansada…

.- Entonces descansa mi hermosa dama.- Nimue se acomodo aun en el pecho de Percival quedándose completamente dormida después de unos segundos.

Percival sonrió al ver a Nimue dormida, le acomodo el cabello detrás de su oreja y beso su frente suavemente. Después de admirarla por unos minutos se rindió ante el sueño y el cansancio.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! nwn**


	6. Sospechas

**SOSPECHAS**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lamorak, Galahad y Gawain se reunieron fuera del castillo esperando a Lancelot para ver si había encontrado al rey. Ya era de noche y aun no tenían señales de el o de Arturo.

.- Espero que lo haya encontrado - Dijo Lamorak al tiempo que balanceaba su espada de un lado a otro mientras caminaba.

.- Yo estoy seguro de ello, recuerden que es su caballero personal, casi como si fuera su consejero - Recordó Gawain dando una sonrisa sentado sobre un pedazo de tronco y curveado con los codos en las rodillas. Pudo ver a Galahad parado frente a él derecho con la espada enfundada y las manos puño con la cabeza en alto.- Descanza Galahad no estamos en servicio.

.- ... - Este no contesto, siguió en su misma posición.

.- No te preocupes Galahad, nadie te va a decir nada porque estés en descanzo y no en firmes

.- Un caballero no debe bajar la guardia nunca y debe mantenerse recto ante cualquier situación de descanzo o de ataque, Gawain - Respondió Galahad sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente.

.- No quiero ni imaginar como duerme - Le susurro Lamorak a Gawain quien al imaginarse a Galahad en posición recta durmiendo no pudo contener una carcajada junto a Lamorak. Ambos se alertaron al escuchar como Galahad desenfundaba su espada y la colocaba en el suelo.

.- Ya vienen - Logro decir el caballero a lo que sus acompañantes se levantaron y repitieron su acción al poder notar a Lancelot y a Arturo montados en un caballo cada quien, al llegar, los tres caballeros se inclinaron apoyándose en sus espadas y saludando al rey.

.- Lamento si desaparecí solo por un momento, no quise preocuparlos, no ah ocurrido nada, podemos entrar al castillo, no hay peligro - Anuncio Arturo bajandose del caballo y entrando con el al igual que Lancelot y sus demás caballeros.

.- ¿Han visto a Percival? - Pregunto Lancelot después de entrar al castillo y caminar por unos pasillos.

.- No, no la hemos visto desde que llegamos - Contesto Gawain alzando un poco los hombros.

.- Galahad, ve a buscarla - Ordeno Lancelot a lo cual el nombrado asintió y se fue en otra dirección.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En la habitación de Percival, Nimue seguia durmiendo mientras que Percival se acomodaba la armadura, había visto que llegaron los demás y decidió levantarse y vestirse si es que la llegaran a llamar.

.- Sir Percival - Y así fue, escucho la voz seria de Galahad quien la estaba buscando, tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió una pequeña nota poniendola al lado de Nimue, arreglo los últimos detalles colocándose la espada, le dio un lijero beso en los labios a Nimue y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta encontrándose de frente con Galahad.

.- Buenas noches Sir Galahad. ¿Como les fue? - Pregunto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

.- Lancelot encontró al rey

.- Oh que gran noticia Galahad, ¿Y como esta?

.- Ni un rasguño

.- Puff, que alivio, tenia miedo de que Sir Arthur estu...

.- Lady Nimue - Interrumpió secamente a lo que Percival quedo confundida y nerviosa.

.- ¿Perdon?

.- ¿Donde esta?

.- ... Ah bueno ella, Lady Nimue tenia unos asuntos que atender así que se fue hace poco, antes de que llegaran.

.- ¿Que hacías dentro de tu habitación?

.- ¿Perdon? Eso no te incumbe además, ¿Que me estas insinuando?

.- Tenias que a ver vigilado si el rey regresaba

.- Y lo hice, desde aquí tengo vista hacia la entrada, ¿Podrias dejar de interferir en lo que hago o no bien?

.- ... La cena estará servida dentro de poco, no demores... - Sin mas Galahad se marcho, cuando este desapareció por completo de la vista de Percival, esta dio un suspiro pesado.

.- Es mas terco y serio que Lancelot... - Añadio molesta, camino hacia el comedor para lo que le anuncio Galahad: la cena.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Nimue seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, un cuervo se paro en la ventana, observandola, miro la habitación con detalle, volando se alejo un poco para hubicar la ventana del castillo y sin mas salio volando.

Nimue despertó de golpe, agitada y nerviosa.

.- ¿Que fue eso?... - Miro hacia todos lados y noto que estaba en la habitación de Percival, miro la ventana, pero no había nada.

Los recuerdos de hace unas horas le llegaron de golpe refrescandole la memoria, sonrió y se sonrojo a la vez, miro hacia el otro lado de la cama donde habia dormido Percival y vio una nota ahí, la tomo un tanto confundida.

"_Fui al comedor, regresaré con la cena, no saben que sigues aqui "__ = Decia la nota._

Nimue volvió a sonreír para luego acostarse abrazando la nota.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En el comedor todos los caballeros cenaban, el rey era el primero en hacerlo así que no se encontró con ellos. Percival estaba algo distraida, jugando con la comida sin dar bocado.

.- Oye Percival, ¿Te encuentras bien?

.- No es nada Lamorak, solo no tengo mucha hambre hoy, me llevaré el plato, tal vez cene mas tarde en mi habitación, disfruten la cena y descanzen - Dijo para todos tomando el plato y retirándose.

.- Descanza - Repitieron todos, pero Galahad solo vio como Percival se hiba sin retirar la mirada de ella.

.- ...

.- ¿Te atrae Percival, Galahad? - Bromeo Lamorak abrazandolo por el cuello, Galahad puso el codo en la mesa y recargo su mejilla contra su mano.

.- No es mi tipo...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Percival hiba por los pasillos caminando con su plato de la cena en la mano, llego a la puerta de su habitación, dio un suspiro y la abrió entrando y cerrando al final. Pudo ver que Nimue estaba leyendo uno de los libros que ella tenia en un pequeño librero, estaba sentada en la cama cubriendose desde el pecho.

.- Buenas noches Lady - Saludo Percival y sonrió al ver que Nimue se percató de su presencia.

.- Buenas noches Sir - Sonrió a la par viendo como Percival le llevaba la cena.

.- Si tienes hambre te eh traido la cena - Puso el plato al lado de la cama en un pequeño buró.

.- Es muy amable de tu parte - Nimue tomo del brazo a Percival para que se acercara y la abrazo por el cuello, besandola suavemente.

Percival no solo se dejo llevar, si no que respondío aquel tierno beso que la embriago al instante, la calidez de su saliva y la suavidad de sus labios la ponía loca, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Pronto Percival se coloco sobre Nimue comenzando un beso apasionado, lleno de lujuria y placer a lo que suspiraban intensamente, esa noche Percival volvió a tomar el cuerpo de Nimue quien se sentía en el paraíso al lado de Percival, su fiel caballero.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¿Cuando quiere atacar, rey Scourge?

.- Mientras mas pronto.. mas rápido la obtendremos Mephiles... prepara todo para la tarde... saldremos a mi orden...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este capitulo**

Lamento si estuvo algo corto pero prometo ponerlo mas interesante, no se preocupen que habrá mas lemon adelante, tengan paciencia lujuriosos XD, bueno ggtracias por toda la espera y seguiré actualizando fanfics así que no se preocupen nwn

**Gracias por leerme**


	7. Visitas

**VISITAS**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Aun era de madrugada, todo el pueblo dormía pacíficamente, Nimue, acurrucada en el pecho de Percival dormía muy tranquilamente, sumiendose en la suavidad de su cuerpo y en la tranquilidad de su respiración. El sueño de toda mujer en el pueblo es estar y compartir un rato con alguno de los caballeros, pero el de ella era estar con uno en especifico, Sir Percival, tan solo con pensar en ese lindo nombre hacia que se sonrojara, no sabe como pudo aguantar estar con ella mucho tiempo, seria, sin mostrar emociones hacia ella, ¿Porque?, por el bendito miedo al rechazo respecto a su mismo genero sexual. Pero ahora su sueño se cumplió, y no solo eso, se entrego a ella esa misma noche, ahora podrán estar juntas, sin preocuparse mas que solo por una cosa: "Aceptación Social.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Temprano, ya cuando el sol empezaba a salir Percival despertó viendo la belleza del rostro dormido de su dama. Acaricio su mejilla suavemente y retiro un mechón de cabello que cubría un poco de su cara.

Vio por la ventana, era hora de levantarse, debía entrenar con los demás caballeros de Arturo. Había un problema: su brazo estaba debajo de Nimue. Con delicadeza abrazo a Nimue y la levanto para luego quitar su brazo y volverla a acostar, por suerte no se despertó.

Se levanto y busco las partes de su armadura que por cierto, estaban regadas en el suelo junto con su ropa debajo de la armadura y la de Nimue por igual.

Recogió la ropa de Nimue y la coloco en una silla, para que cuando despertara no tuviera problemas al buscarla. Se empezó a colocar la ropa para despues ponerse la armadura.

.- ¿Percival?... - La nombrada se dio la vuelta para observar a Nimue sentada en la cama cubriendose con las sabanas el pecho y bostezando aun con la vista adormilada.

.- Buenos Días Lady Nimue - Saludo con una cálida sonrisa, se acerco a ella y beso su frente para luego besarla dulcemente en los labios.

.- ¿Ya te vas?...

.- Necesito ir al entrenamiento, no puedo faltar, además Galahad anda medio raro, creo que hasta me anda vigilando y me da algo de miedo

.- ha ha, no importa esta bien, yo iré en un rato, no creo que vean por donde entre, todos van a estar ahí, seguro me encuentro a Merlina

.- Muy bien - La beso de nueva cuenta. El beso no terminaba, al contrario siguio volviéndose mas lujurioso cada vez.

Percival abrazo a Nimue poco su desnuda cintura acariciandola un poco, Nimue se abrazo a su caballero por el cuello pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

.- Debes ir... o llegaras tarde...

.- Tengo tiempo... voy mimarte un poco

Percival se puso sobre NImue besando la nuevamente y acariciando su entrepierna suavemente. Sus besos fueron bajando poco a poco besando y lamiendo su cuello dándole unas lijeras mordidas sacando unos gemidos por parte de Nimue.

Sus besos fueron bajando y sus caricias aumentando, llego a su pecho y lamió y beso toda esa so na insistentemente.

.- Pe... ah... Percival - Ya no veía nada de los mismos colores, cada beso, lamida, mordida y caricia por parte de Percival la llevaban a la locura experimentando el maximo placer de su vida.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- Señor, esta todo listo para su partida, ¿Desea que lo acompañe en su visita a Avalon?

.- Claro, me harás falta para poder encontrar a Nimue, vamonos., no quiero llegar tarde para ver al rey Arturo hehe...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lancelot se encontraba sentado mientras afilaba su espada con una piedra que encontro, Galahad, como era de suponerse, tenia su espada enfundada y se encontraba parada en forma recta mirando con la cabeza elevada y los ojos cerradoa sintiendo la brisa del viento y meditando. Gawain solo estaba sentado mirando el suelo. Lancelot se detuvo, miro a Galahad frente a el, se levanto y se acerco a su hijo, lo tomo de los hombros y puso fuerza para tirarlo y dejarlo sentado en el suelo.

.- Así es la manera de descanzo, buen hijo - Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Galahad y se fue a sentar en donde estaba hace poco.

.- ... - Galahad, molesto, solo se quedo ahi sentado sin decir nada.

.- Valla, eso si es ser padre - Susurro Gawain a Lancelot riendo un poco.

.- Se que todo lo que le inculque de caballero lo sigue a la perfección, lo que me preocupa es que no se relaje en descanzo.

.- Es lo mismo que le dije, pero me dio todo un sermón - Cruzo los brazos en forma de molestia.

.- Ya sabes como es, hay que tenerle paciencia

.- Como lo tuvimos contigo - Lancelot Rio un poco por el comentario.

.- Buenos días - Percival llego con sus demás compañeros quienes la sañudaron de igual forma. Percival pudo ver a Galahad sentado - Valla, me impresiona verte descanzando.

.- No estoy descanzando, me estoy concentrando - Respondió fríamente el caballero en el suelo.

.- De acuerdo - Alzo los hombros, vieron a Arturo llegar y todos se pusieron rectos y saludaron.

.- Buenos días mi rey - Dijeron al unísono para darle una reverencia.

.- Buenos dias ¿Listos para entrenar? - Se puso en posición de defensa a lo que los demas caballeros imitaron su acción.

Siempre empezaba así, todos contra el rey, sin armas, pero sin lastimarlo ni haciendo trampa tampoco, los cablleros corrieron hacia el rey mientras Arturo corría hacia ellos, Merlina entro corriendo.

.- ¡Alto! - Todos detuvieron su avance y vieron a Merlina.

.- Oh, Merlina, ¿Pasa algo?

.- Sir Arthur... lamento interrumpir pero alguien viene a hablar con usted.

.- ... ¿De quien se trata?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Nimue se había levantado y vestido, se acerco a un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación de Percival, observo cada detalle para que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, acomodo la deadema sobre su cabeza y cepillo su cabello, listo, estaba lista para salir, abrió la puerta y hecho un vistazo por el pasillo, nadie, eso estaba bien, salio y cerro la puerta, sacudió su vestido y camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia donde entrenarían los caballeros. Al estar por terminar de bajar las tediosas escaleras pudo ver a Merlina correr hacia donde se encontrarían los caballeros, se alarmo y corrió siguiendo a Merlina.

.- Sir Arthur... lamento interrumpir pero alguien viene a hablar con usted.

.- ... ¿De quien se trata? - Llego con Merlina.

.- ¿Sucede algo? Merlina - Pregunto Nimue a su compañera.

.- Un mensajero, ah venido a ver a Arturo, lo esta esperando en la sala - Termino por decir Merlina.

.- De acuerdo... chicos, hoy no hay entrenamiento, Lancelot, vamos - Llamo Arturo para caminar hacia donde se vería con ese tipo que fue a buscarlo, Lancelot, como caballero principal, era como el consejero del rey, siempre lo acompañaba a cosas asi, y esa no fue la escepcion. Los demás caballeros entraron por igual, cuando Percival paso al lado de Nimue se detuvo.

.- Buenos días, Lady Nimue - Giño y sonrió después del saludo.

.- Buenos días Sir Percival - Respondió con una sonrisa, Galahad había visto la escena, y su curiosidad comenzaba a aumentar.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este capitulo**

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden lujuriosos: **"**_**Este fanfic se actualizara los días VIERNES"**_

Y sin reviews no hay mas lemon =/ lo siento pero un fanfic vive de ellos si no no tiene caso.

Nos vemos la otra semana

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


End file.
